


Flinch

by nikshazana



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Domestic, First Fic!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikshazana/pseuds/nikshazana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually an idea for a comic I've been wanting to draw for ages but had no patience to do. So I decided to write it out! This is my first fic so I'm not too sure on formatting and such... Also I wrote this at 5am but despite all that, I hope you all like it!</p><p>I wasn't too sure on what to tag this as so if you'd like me to tag it, please do tell me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flinch

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an idea for a comic I've been wanting to draw for ages but had no patience to do. So I decided to write it out! This is my first fic so I'm not too sure on formatting and such... Also I wrote this at 5am but despite all that, I hope you all like it!
> 
> I wasn't too sure on what to tag this as so if you'd like me to tag it, please do tell me!

“Breakfast is ready,” Ros calls out from the small kitchen. The padding of bare feet on wood - one sluggish and the other as if they were running - grows louder as Ros sets down three different meals on the circle table.

“Good morning!” the tiny demon calls out, the wings on her head seemingly flapping with energy.

“Morning,” Ros answers without looking.

“Breakfast! Yum!” Ruki hops onto her usual seat - the one in between Ros and Alba - and immediately reaches for the maple syrup and starts lathering her pancakes with it. Her pancakes are drowning in syrup by the time Alba enters the kitchen, hair messy and still in his sleepwear.

“G’morning…” Scratching his head, he walks to his usual seat and freezes in place as he notices the food on his plate. “Uh… Ros… This…” he begins slowly. Ros takes his seat to the left of Ruki, unfazed. He looks up at Alba with a blank face.

“Hm? What’s the matter, Hero?” Ros takes a bite out of his toast he’s made for himself.

“Ah… No… It’s just that… This is… Just a mushroom…” Alba continues quietly. The purple mushroom practically had stink lines coming from it. Feeling sick, the hero stepped back a little.

Ros sighs through his nose and gives the other man a look.

“Why am I being looked at like I’m a nuisance?”

“Why are you complaining, Hero? Look at Ruki. She’s fine with her food,” Ros says, irritably.

“Let’s eat!” Ruki exclaims and shovels a forkful of the pancake into her mouth. She kicks her feet as she chews. “Yummy! It’s so fluffy!”

“Of course she is! Anyone would be happy with that kind of breakfast!” Alba yells instinctively. He stares at Ruki’s huge meal: pancakes, eggs, french toast and sausages. He tears his gaze away to stop himself from drooling. “But this!” He continues, pointing at the fungus, “No one would eat this! This is poisonous, isn’t it?!”

Ros lets out a small laugh, surprising Alba. “It _is_ poisonous!” Ros announces.

“Why are you so proud out it?!”

Ruki hums as she moves on to her french toast and sausages, completely ignoring the two’s quarrel.

“You said it before, a joke will get boring if you keep repeating it, right?! You’ve given this mushroom to me every day!” Alba’s volume steadily rises until he’s just yelling. “And every day you give me actual food afterwards anyway! I don’t get it at all!”

Ros’ face twitches at that, but Alba was too engrossed in yelling to notice. “Why don’t you just give me normal food?! We wouldn’t have to do this every day that way! I really don’t get it at a-”

Alba is cut off by Ros’ fist hitting his cheek. The impact causes him to fall to the floor but Alba manages to catch himself before hitting his head. Ruki stops kicking her feet and begins to pay attention to the two, still chewing on her food.

“You don’t get breakfast today. I’m done eating.” Ros says coldly. He walks past Alba and leaves the kitchen. After a moment, Alba complains quietly.

“What’s with that? He didn’t have to hit so hard...” He sits up properly on the floor, rubbing his cheek.

“That always happens, though,” Ruki says, tilting her head to the side. When Alba asks what she means, she replies. “Well, Ros-san always hits you.”

Alba’s hand stills at the statement. He’s deep in thought when his stomach grumbles loudly.

“D’you want some of my food?” Ruki asks, smiling. Alba tears up and thanks Ruki, happily accepting the offer.

\---

Later, the trio go to clean up some wandering demons that have been troubling a neighbouring town. Alba finishes them all off with a single swipe of his dagger.

“That was cool, Alba-san!” Ruki runs up to Alba who was sheathing his weapon. “You’ve improved a lot! You couldn’t even take on one slime before!”

“You didn’t have to remind me… But thanks. I’ve been training, you know!” Alba grins at the girl.

“That wasn’t too bad, Hero.” Ros states, casually walking towards Alba.

Grinning even harder, Alba scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. “Hehe.”

Ros couldn’t fight back a small smile. He lifts his hand towards the hero. “High fi-”

The brown haired boy flinches away from him with a frightened look on his face and his arms raised slightly as if to block a hit. Ros freezes in place, arm still raised and more than a little shocked. When Alba realizes what he did, he laughs awkwardly, apologizing. Clearing his throat, he cheerfully announces that they were heading home and marches stiffly towards the town, leaving Ros and Ruki.

“...What was that…?” Ros asks, mostly to himself. He slowly lowers his hand. Ruki studies Ros’ expression.

“I think… He thought you were going to hit him?” Ruki says, unsure.

“Why would I hit him?”

“Because you always do.”

Ros and Ruki stare at each other wordlessly before Ruki runs to catch up with Alba. Ros is rooted to the spot, a million thoughts going through his head. He studies his own hand and shoves them both in his pockets and goes to join the two.


End file.
